Second Thoughts
by scarletcriminal
Summary: After a kiss, Woody is having thoughts about Jessie he rather wouldn't. Bonnie's playtimes aren't helping any either. Can the cowboy sort out his feeling without hurting others? The Jessie, Buzz, Woody love triangle! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Spoilers for Toy Story 3 are defitely here since it's set after the events of the third movie. Also, there is a lot of Jessie x Woody in this one... ahh! :D But please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Second Thoughts**

**Louise Scarlet**

"Woody…? Are you okay?" Jessie placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Fantastic."

Woody was sitting on the ledge of the window in the night, watching at the stars shining in the dark sky. He had been doing it the past week, and the other toys knew it was all because he felt alone and abandoned.

Jessie frowned.

"I know it's rough being left behind, but Andy did this because he loves you. He wanted you to be happy. Did you see the look on his face when Bonnie reached for you? He really had a hard time giving you up."

"Then why did he, Jess? Why did he?" Woody looked into her eyes, begging for an answer. Any answer that could explain to him why Andy left without him.

"Because he knows Bonnie will take care of you, play with you, love you. She'll be happy, and you'll be happy. And maybe Andy will come back one day to play. Who knows?"

Woody laughed to himself.

"_Fat chance,"_ he thought. Jessie pulled him into a tight hug.

"I want to help you get through this like you helped me."

"Oh? You want to save me from an airplane about to take off to Tokyo and invite me back to your house?"

Jessie giggled. Woody pulled out of the hug and looked into her glistening green eyes.

"Thanks, Jess."

"No problem partner."

Without thinking, Jessie pressed her lips to his cheek and stood up, hopping down to the kitchen counter and walking off as though nothing had happened.

Woody touched his face where her kiss still burned. His entire face was as red as the hair of the cowgirl who was going back to join her friends, leaving Woody even more confused than he had been just moments ago.

* * *

"Mommy that movie was amazing! When the princess saved the man from the dragon! And then they kissed!"

Bonnie's mother giggled.

"I'm glad you liked it so much."

She watched as her daughter piled all of her favorite toys into bed with her. The ones she had been sleeping with for the last year and all of the toys Andy had so nicely given her.

"Bonnie, sweetie, you can't keep all these toys in bed with you." Bonnie's mother said. The little girl sighed and tossed one of her pillows on the floor. Hamm and the Little Green Men joined it.

Bonnie frowned as she picked up Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head and placed them next to each other on the pillow. She looked over the other toys and eventually reached for Jessie and Woody.

"These two can sleep together because they're in love like the princess and the man in the movie." Bonnie tucked Woody's arm behind Jessie's back and placed them on the pillow as well. As Bonnie turned to face her bed again, Woody cast Jessie an apologetic glance. Jessie just smiled and shrugged it off. Mr. Potato head snickered, causing the awkward feeling Woody had in his stomach to return.

"Come on; let's get your teeth brushed." Bonnie's mother took her daughter's hand and led her out of the room.

"Looks like you two are getting cozy over there." Mr. Potato head commented.

"Yeah." Hamm agreed. "Hey Lightyear, seems like you've got some competition with the cowboy!"

Buzz promptly leaned over the edge of the mattress to glare at Woody.

"You just keep her safe down there."

"I can take care of myself. Don't you worry Buzz!" Jessie flashed him a smile and blew him a kiss. The spaceman blushed and smiled back, retreating to his place under Bonnie's comforter quickly.

Woody shifted uncomfortably, his arm still holding Jessie closely.

"I really am sorry about this, Jess." He said.

"Don't be, Woody." She nuzzled into his chest happily, causing the cowboy to turn scarlet.

"J-Jessie…"

Bonnie ran into the room at that moment, causing him to freeze in place. His new kid jumped onto the bed laughing and grabbing Buzz as her mother tucked her in. The adult kissed Bonnie goodnight and left the room, switching off the light. Woody looked at Jessie, who was still bravely resting in his arms as if there weren't a human in the room. He shook his head. He didn't love her, and she didn't love him.

* * *

The next day was rainy and wet. The rain pattered against the air conditioner in the window of the computer room. Monday afternoons were usually filled with the toys enjoying their time alone. Bonnie and her mother were at Sunnyside and her father was sound asleep, resting up for his night job. But the rain made them lazy. Rex and Trixie giggled as they played online games. Mr. Pricklepants and Dolly were reciting monologues. Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Hamm sat nearby playing UNO.

"Reverse. Back to you, Jessie." Woody said.

"Yee-haw! Draw four Buzz!" Jessie tossed a Wild Card into the pile. "I'll make it bleu!"

"Like we need any more bleu. If it weren't raining outside, I could be enjoying the kiddy pool!" Hamm said glumly, adding his card.

"Some of us can't swim." Woody reminded him and drew from the pile until he found another blue card.

"No need to be downers." Buzz commented. "It's nice spending time together like this."

"Buzz is right." Jessie placed her card down. "Draw two!"

"Augh! Come on!"

The others laughed as Buzz picked two cards from the pile.

"Shh! We're practicing!" Mr. Picklepants shushed them, a frown sprouting beneath his snout.

"Hey, what time is it?" Woody asked absently.

Trixie looked at the bottom of the computer screen.

"3:04." She replied. The toys paused.

"3:04!" They exclaimed.

"Bonnie'll be home any minute!" Rex shouted, becoming frantic.

"Alright, no one panic! Rex, shut off the computer! Jessie, Woody, help me get these cards cleaned up!"

The toys rushed to hide the fact that they had been anywhere other than where Bonnie had left them in the morning. They slipped into her room and dropped into their places just as Bonnie burst through her bedroom door.

"Giddy up cowboy!" Bonnie imitated a horse's neigh and galloped over to Jessie and Woody.

"The Witch is zapping everyone with her witchy powers! Zap! Zap!"

She lifted Jessie into the air.

"I hate you, Woody!"

She lifted Woody next to the cowgirl and used a deeper voice.

"I hate you too Jessie!"

"Ha ha ha!" Bonnie cackled, playing the part of the witch. "Now you'll never defeat me!"

Bonnie tossed the two western toys onto her bed and grabbed Buzz.

"Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" He said as she pressed a button on his chest. She maneuvered his arm and clicked his laser, shooting the witch.

"Noooo!" Bonnie's witch voice shouted as she knocked Dolly over with her hand.

"How could you forget the great powers of Buzz Lightyear? Now it's up to Mr. Evil Dr. Porkchop!"

Hamm tackled Buzz, wrapping Slinky Dog around him like a cage.

"Woody! I need your help!" Bonnie cried as Buzz.

"I'm too busy being mad at Jessie!"

"And I'm too mad at Woody to help you, Buzz!"

"What's that?" Bonnie asked as herself, looking to the floor.

"Sir Porcupine! He's using his Flamey Spikes of Fury!"

She shook Slinky and placed him on the floor, voicing a long "No!" for the dog and Hamm.

"Thanks Sir Porcupine!" 'Buzz' said. He marched over to Woody.

"Snap out of it! You two love each other! The Witch is not powerful enough to make you break up!"

"Buzz is right, Jessie!"

"I love you Woody!"

Bonnie pressed their faces together with a giggle. Woody's arms wrapped around Jessie's neck.

"Bonnie, dear! Do you want to help me with these cookies?" Her mother called.

"Cookies!" Bonnie's face lit up. "Um, happily ever after. The end!" She dropped the toys and ran out of the room.

Woody pushed himself up off of Jessie, blushing. Jessie lay blushing in the spot she had collapsed.

"I…um…" The other toys were silent as they watched Woody. Except, of course, Jessie and Buzz.

"Are you alright?" Buzz asked, pulling her to him.

"Of course." She replied. He smoothed her hair and she kissed his cheek.

Woody bit his lip and looked away.

* * *

No matter how hard the cowboy tried, he could never understand how Jessie did it. She was so unfazed by everything they did together. No matter how many times little Bonnie made them "kiss", or hug, or tucked them into the same bed, Jessie simply put on her smile and played along as always. But afterwards, she never said a word of it. Aside from her cheeks becoming a bit rosy, Jessie never felt that awkwardness that Woody did. And boy was the uncomfortable feeling getting to him.

It was a Thursday afternoon. Most of Bonnie's toys were outside enjoying the time they could be in the backyard before the storm came. Already the sky was darkening and grey clouds could be seen inching closer in the distance.

Woody had woken up that morning fed up with his feelings. He couldn't keep Jessie out of his mind. And he knew it was all because of that stupid little kiss. It's not like it was the first time he'd thought about the possiblity though. But he and Jessie together...it wouldn't work. He knew that Jessie and Buzz loved one another.

_"They __must,"_ he thought. _"But what do you care? You don't like her that way. She's your best girl friend, that's all."_

He paused, quickly shaking his head.

"_Girl that is a friend. Not girl friend. Not even close."_

Woody sighed, burying his head in his hands.

He had to stop pretending, he knew. He loved Jessie.

"_Great. Just great!"_ He mentally shoved one of his brown boots into his own gut. _"You had your chance ten years ago, when Jessie actually liked you. You were too busy with…"_

Painful memories of being wrung around the neck by a familiar blue cane came rushing back. Being kissed and loved endlessly by a certain porcelain beauty with a love of sheep.

"…_Bo."_ The cowboy sighed again and stood up. It was true that Jessie had liked him at one time; she herself had admitted it once to him (though why she had escaped his memory). Maybe it wasn't too late to win her back.

"_Great idea, Woody. Steal your best friend's girlfriend. He'll love you for that one. And what if she's over you? What if she hates you for even thinking of such a thing?"_

He stood up and quit thinking about what could happen. It was time to actually try.

* * *

"Hey, Jessie."

"Hiya Woody!"

"Want to play a game?" He asked casually.

"Alright!"

They walked into the living room together, the room darker than usual from the dark clouds now closer to the house.

"How about Scrabble?" Jessie asked, climbing a shelf in the closet.

Woody smiled to himself.

"That's perfect!"

"Alright.

L A M P S H A D E

Lampshade!"

Jessie smiled as she laid the final letter in place on the Scrabble board.

"Your turn." She challenged.

Woody stared at his rack of letters, and then to the 'E' his challenger had put on the board.

K

I

S

S

M

Jessie stared blankly at the letters.

"Kissme?" She paused. "Kiss me? Woody, that's not a…" Jessie looked up at the cowboy nervously sweating in front of her. Woody nodded slightly.

"I know."

He leaned across the board, lifting his knees onto the plastic squares and knocking out of place a few of the tiles. Jessie found herself leaning across the corner too. And the space between their faces and lips disappeared. Though this time it was on their own accord, not from a young girl enjoying her playtime.

* * *

Jessie pressed harder into Woody's lips, fully immersing herself in the kiss. She hadn't been sure about it at first, but now that she had gotten into it, she couldn't stop herself. Jessie moaned happily as Woody pulled her closer, her legs dragging across the board until Woody fell backwards onto the carpet and she went with him. Jessie felt Woody's fingers run through her hair as she continued kissing him.

Woody pushed Jessie away, catching his breath. His face was completely red, but Jessie was just beaming. No sense of embarrassment or hate. She wasn't angry at him? Woody couldn't believe it.

"Well, it's about time you admitted to liking me, cowboy." She whispered quietly. Jessie pulled away with a blush clearly showing on her face. "But I'm in a relationship with Buzz. A happy relationship."

Woody swallowed and tried to fight the mix of emotions he was feeling.

"Then why are you smiling? Why didn't you push away in the first place?"

"Like I said; I'm glad you like me. But I can't like you back. I like Buzz."

She stood, but Woody grabbed her arm. He had already gone this far- what could pushing it do?

"Do you? Do you really?"

"What do you mean 'really'? Of course I do cactus head!"

"You told me once you didn't really like Buzz."

Jessie's eyes widened as Woody finally remembered what had happened years before.

"_So, you and Buzz are hitting it off, huh Jessie?" Woody nudged her in the elbow. "Huh? Huh?"_

"_Woody…not really. I mean, he's a great guy and all, but…"_

"_But what? You like Slinky Dog?"_

"_What! No!"_

_Woody laughed._

"_Buzz is so nervous around me all the time. He's always clearing his throat, turning red, sweating…it's not pleasant."_

"_Well that's how you know he likes you so much. He's an awkward guy around pretty girls."_

"_You think I'm pretty?" Jessie smiled._

"_Well, yeah."_

"_I like you more than Buzz." Jessie blurted. "You saved me and helped me and I always dreamed of having a Woody to be mine like Jessie did on the show."_

"_I never saw any of that in the show."_

"_Those were the episodes I didn't show you." Jessie replied glumly._

"_Now come on, I'm really happy you like me, but I guarantee you love Buzz more. He's just your type! Strong, brave, um, action-ey!"_

_Jessie giggled._

"_And he loves you with all of his heart, Jess. Don't pass up a guy like that."_

"Yeah, I liked you better then," Jessie said. "But now I guarantee I love Buzz more." She pulled her arm angrily out of Woody's grip. Thunder shook the windows violently as Jessie stormed off. Woody hung his head.

"_How stupid can a guy get?"_

**Wow, I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written for one story. Anyway, should I add any more chapters to this? Is anyone even interested? Thanks for reading, though! ~Louise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this is very unlike me, updating the next day and producing something with actual length...Anyway, I was so surprised to get reviews, but VERY appreciative of what you have said! (I'm wondering if I translated them right...lol ;-) ) Here's chapter two:**

* * *

"Bonnie, it looks like you have a fever." Her father pulled the thermometer out of her mouth. "101.2." The man sighed and smoothed her hair. "I guess one of us will have to stay home, dear," He said, looking at his wife.

She nodded.

"I'll call Sunnyside and tell them I'm not coming in."

"No, they need you there. I'll look after Bonnie this time, hand me the phone."

Her mother sighed.

"I knew we shouldn't have let her play out in that rain."

Bonnie frowned and coughed. The toys, though their faces stayed in their plastic smiles, wanted nothing more than to comfort her and help her feel better.

"Come on, Bonnie, you can sleep on the couch so you can watch television. Do you want me to put in that movie you like so much?"

"I want to bring my toys!" Bonnie protested weakly, her throat sore and voice small. Her mother sighed.

"You don't want them to get sick too, do you?"

Bonnie grabbed Buzz and held him tightly as her mother picked her up.

"He has a helmet." She hoarsely explained. "He won't get sick."

As soon as Bonnie and her mother had left, Woody removed his arm from its place around Jessie's shoulder and Jessie stood up with a sigh.

"Great. There go me and Buzz's plans…" She hopped off the pillow and started towards the toy box.

Woody rolled over and pulled his hat over his eyes. If last night hadn't been the most sleepless and terrifying night of his life, he didn't know what was. Heck, he had slept better at Sid's house!

Even looking at Jessie was painful after the Scrabble incident- holding her in his arms all night was worse torture than being eaten alive by plastic-eating termites. He groaned and tried to shake her from his mind. Since when was he so obsessed with Jessie? Since when did he even care so much for her?

He wanted to smack some sense into his heart. If only there was someone he could talk to…

* * *

"So what do you want to talk about?" Dolly asked.

"I'm having some trouble with Jessie."

"What sort of trouble? Did you two fight?"

"Yeah. I _think_ we did, at least. I know she's angry at me, and I'm feeling…well, actually, that's the problem." Woody sunk into one of Dolly's miniature plastic chairs. "I don't know _what_ I'm feeling!"

Dolly grinned.

"You have a crush on her?"

Woody bit his lip.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Ah, I see. You like her, but she likes a certain half-Spanish galactic police officer, huh?"

"Yes, but I don't know _why_ I like her! It's not like I liked her before…"

"Before what?"

Woody hesitated, thinking it over. When did he start liking her? It wasn't after that stupid kiss she planted on his forehead. It was over ten years ago when her eyes and smile persuaded him to give up his life with Andy to make her happy. And when he found himself in that life again, back with Andy and Bo, he was reminded there was someone else to fill her role, and gave up on her.

"Tell me what happened, cowboy." Dolly said, leaning back in her chair. Woody took in a deep breath.

"I made her kiss me."

"Wow, really?" Dolly smiled, interested in his story. "You don't seem like the go-to type for that sort of thing. I expected you to be too shy to do anything like that."

"I'm am," he admitted. "But I'm so confused right now I ought as well be a toy with interchangeable heads. The first one is confident, the second one is confused, the third one is nuts! I could go on forever. I'm hopeless!"

"The fourth one must be depressed."

Woody shot Dolly a glare.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Woody, you should just talk to her. Sort things out. One thing's for sure; she's not angry because you like her."

"How do you figure?"

Dolly laughed.

"We like the attention."

* * *

Jessie sat on the floor holding a red crayon doodling something on a sheet of white paper.

"Hey, Jessie."

Jessie didn't stop staring at her work.

"Hey," she replied meekly.

He felt like turning and running in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"For what?" She looked up at him now.

"_For what, Woody! For what!"_ He asked himself silently.

"For what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have tried to come between you and Buzz like that. I feel awful."

Jessie nodded slowly. Neither of them said anything then. The silence was deafening.

"I feel awful too." Jessie said at last, surprising Woody. "You're dealing with the loss of Andy, and you don't have…Bo…anymore…" She said her name quietly, afraid of how Woody might react. When he said nothing, Jessie continued. "But what you said hurt, even if it was so long ago. That you 'guaranteed' who I loved. I never loved Buzz, and, despite what I said…" Jessie shook, her stomach twisting into a hard knot. "…I still don't."

Woody swallowed, trying to let what she said sink in. He stepped closer to her, pulling her into and embrace.

They looked into each other's eyes. Jessie smiled, leaning in and locking her lips with his. He closed his eyes slowly, kissing her back and holding her in his arms.

"I love you, Woody," she whispered, pulling away slightly so that her heated breath tickled his lips and chin.

"I love you, Jessie," he replied with a kiss.

* * *

Bonnie coughed and clutched Buzz tighter. Buzz silently thanked his creator for giving him a tightly-locked helmet to block himself from the poor little girl's sickness. Though he felt terribly sorry for his new owner, Buzz couldn't stop thinking of how he wished to be with the other toys, especially Jessie. They had planned an afternoon of drawing each other and just finally spending time with one another. It seemed to him that she'd begun spending more time with Woody than anyone.

"Now come on, there's no reason to be jealous." Buzz reminded himself. "Jessie's friends with Woody, and it's not like it's his fault they're forced to sleep next to one another."

He had to stop himself from sighing, remembering he was in Bonnie's presence.

"Besides," he thought, "what's there to worry about?"

* * *

"Jessie…what are we supposed to tell Buzz?" Woody had Jessie on his lap. He played with her hair thoughtfully, having pulled the ribbon out earlier, curious about what she looked like without a braid. he now realized why Buzz cared so much for a woman that's hair was touchable. He could twist it through his fingers and just generally admire the beauty it brought to her. She was gorgeous and perfect in every single way in his eyes.

Except when she frowned, and she was frowning now that he had brought up the question burning in both of their minds.

"I don't want to hurt him." Jessie said after a long pause.

"I don't want to hurt him either, but we both know it's going to happen." Jessie looked at the floor, taking one of her own strands of hair and curling it around two of her fingers.

"I mean," Woody continued, "he'll take you breaking up with him hard. But when he finds out it's me who's taken you from him…" Woody groaned. "You'll plan a nice funeral for me, won't you Jess?"

Jessie looked up at him now, her large, green eyes piercing his brown ones.

"I'd be too busy being beating up Buzz," she said earnestly.

Woody laughed. Jessie would be the type to get angry rather than just start bawling wildly. She'd take action, be strong; he admired that about her.

"Maybe he won't be as angry as we think." Jessie offered after a few minutes. "I mean, he is our best friend. Maybe he'll understand."

Woody scoffed.

"And maybe Rex will grow ten feet tall."

Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Well, then I guess you want to lie? Last time I checked, lying isn't something you do to your best friend." The cowgirl folded her arms and looked away angrily.

"Jessie…" Woody trailed off. He placed his hands on either side of her face and turned her to look at him.

"Just for now, we need to keep this from him. We need to let him down gently."

Jessie nodded, accepting a kiss from Woody.

"Does this mean…keeping it from the others too?"

"Y-yes…I mean, do we have to share everything with everyone?"

Jessie laughed, tugging at Woody's vest.

"You're such a shy little cowboy toy."

"And you are just the opposite, now aren't you?" He leaned in and stole another kiss before laying back and letting her rest on top of him.

"What if the others see, Mr. Shy?" Jessie whispered.

"We'll blame it on Bonnie," he joked. Jessie giggled and attacked Woody with kisses. Both of them couldn't be happier.

"Jessie?"

Woody and Jessie froze, fear pounding through their bodies. Jessie could only choke out, in a voice that was near-silence,

"Buzz…"

* * *

**Ooh is this a cliffhanger? I am feeling evil; can you tell? Lol. Thanks agian. View and Review! ~Louise**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got lazy and ran this through a random online translator. I lol'd when it went from "Woody" in french to "wooded" in english. Then I had to go back and start from scratch anyway. It was only funny to me because it's 5:30 a.m. XD Thanks to all of you for the reviews and support. Here's the finale!**

* * *

"Buzz…"

Sure enough, there stood the spaceman, his jaw practically hitting the floor. He clenched his fists.

"Woody?"

"Buzz..." Jessie repeated, loud enough for him to hear this time.

"What are you doing here?" Woody questioned.

"Bonnie's taking a bath, so I slipped away to check on you." Buzz explained, never taking his eyes off Jessie. "But it looks like _he's_ taking care of you just fine."

Buzz felt like lunging at Woody, strangling him. But to see Jessie there in his arms, willingly taking part, hurt him worse than his best friend shamelessly handling the one he loved. He just backed away, turned as fast as his plastic armor could allow, and ran for the living room.

Jessie looked on the verge of tears. Woody wasn't sure if she wanted him to hug her or to walk away. He sat there dumbly as she buried her face in her hands and sob quietly.

"Jess…" He placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. When she didn't respond, he pulled her close and let her head rest by his own.

"He hates me, Woody," she cried.

"No, no!" Woody smoothed her hair, brushing his hand across her rosy cheeks to get rid of the tears. "He loves you. That's why he's so upset. Buzz loves you, and he's feeling heartbroken."

"How could I do this to him?" Jessie asked aloud. "I should have never…never changed…"

Woody could feel his chest tightening.

"Do you love me, Jessie?" He asked, looking directly into her eyes.

"Yes," she answered confidently.

"Do you love Buzz?" He asked, slight uncertainty in his voice.

Jessie nodded.

"I love Buzz."

Woody's heart began to sink.

"But not like I love you. He's just my amazing friend that I don't want to hurt. Too late for that, though…"

"Maybe not. You just need to talk to him, sort things out. I…once did that with a friend and she ended up not be angry after all."

Jessie grinned.

"Why aren't you just the cutest cowboy I could'a asked for?" She kissed him quickly on the cheek and ran off to find Buzz.

Woody watched her leave, wondering how he had gotten into such a mess.

* * *

"Buzz..." Jessie found herself fond of just trailing off after his name today. She thought briefly of retying her hair into a braid just so she could guiltily tug at it like she normally would.

"What? I thought you were busy."

"Buzz, I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, and now I've hurt you worse than I could have imagined."

Buzz didn't reply. He simply stared at the television.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" She began to turn and walk off.

"I always knew you liked Woody." Buzz said suddenly, causing Jessie to stop. "I just wasn't sure when you were going to stop pretending for me."

Jessie stood still. It was her turn not to react.

"After awhile, I realized you were too nice to stop. And then you found things about me you could like to help the relationship." He chuckled thoughtfully. "Suddenly I can understand these Spanish game shows and dance like a Spaniard on _So You Think You Can Bail_e."

Jessie smiled.

"Are you happy?" Buzz asked, his voice calm and solemn.

Jessie turned to look at him.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then I'm happy." He grinned and moved closer, hugging her. She hugged him back, a large grin also plastered on her face.

* * *

"So, how it's going?" Dolly asked, sitting besides Woody.

"Jessie's talking to Buzz now."

"Decided to break it to him?"

"Too late for that. He kind of walked in at a bad time."

Dolly's mouth twisted downwards and she inhaled sharply.

"Ouch."

"Yeah…" Woody looked to the floor.

"Cheer up, cowboy. He's your best friend, it's not like he'll try to kill you."

"Ha. I wouldn't be so sure…"

At that moment, Buzz and Jessie walked in, arms slung around each of their shoulders and laughs escaping their mouths.

Woody and Dolly hopped up, walking over to greet them.

"So…what's up?" Woody asked apprehensively. Each of the toys felt the awkward feeling between them grow until Dolly nervously chuckled.

"I guess I should, um, go," she said, turning on her heels, only to feel Buzz's hand gently hold her shoulder.

"It's fine, stay."

Dolly nodded the blush from her face and turned back to face the other three toys standing there.

"Jessie explained to me that she's- well, that both of you- have been having second thoughts. And," the spaceman looked to his former partner and smiled, "I just want her to be happy."

Woody nodded, a wave of relief spreading through his cotton-filled body.

"But you better keep her safe, Woody," Buzz warned.

"Aw shucks, Buzz, I can take care of myself!" Jessie said, playfully pushing him.

The others laughed.

"I'd better get back before Bonnie does."

"Yeah." Woody held out a hand, which Buzz gladly shook. "Thanks, buddy."

"No problem. I want to make it to infinity and beyond."

"That's a promise I'll keep."

As Buzz headed out, Jessie happily jumped into Woody's arms, knocking him to the floor. Dolly quickly shouted,

"Wait up, ranger!" and ran to Buzz's side. Woody looked past Jessie for a moment to see Dolly walk along side him as he left.

"I figured you could use some company," she explained.

"You don't have to-,"

"I _want_ to."

The corners of Buzz's mouth moved skywards as he placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled her closer.

Woody chuckled and looked into Jessie's eyes.

"Woody…are you okay?" She asked seriously.

"Yes." He pulled her face close and kissed her for what felt like a lifetime. "Fantastic."

_Fin_

* * *

**Er...was it good? I'd like feedback since I'm feeling my endings are lacking very much. Should I write more of this type of fic? I actually am thinking about doing a very long one about Jessie x Buzz and Jessie x Woody...you know the whole triangle thing...anyway, THANK YOU! ~Louise**


End file.
